A Disney Story
by Roxi2Star
Summary: Thanks to a misplaced potion from England (with some minor tweaks, via America) Spain and Romano find themselves falling through Disney stories, trying to get home. The only way out? Play their parts. Spamano
1. Prolouge

**Hey, been a while right? Not important, anyway enjoy**

* * *

A pot bubbled in the middle of the dark room, as a man stood over it putting ingredients in it one after another. He chuckled to himself as he stirred the pot.

"This'll teach that a-hole France not to make fun of the United Kingdom's magic. One sip of this and it'll send that bugger to wander through magic tales, like the Grimm Tales. And if he ever makes his way out, he'll never mess with my black magic again." He pulled the large spoon out grinning at the color the potion turned. "Now, all I need is the Grimm book to act as a guide..." He stood looking for the book and cursed. "I left it in the library..." England sighed and left the room to go get it.

Meanwhile, America who had broke into his house with a sack full of old Disney VHS types to watch with his bro, looked around the house calling for his friend. "Dude?" America called finding his way into England's magic lar. America chuckled coming into the dark room looking around. "Geez, it looks like a Supernatural episode in here..." He found the bubbling cauldron in the room and read the open book next to it. "Fairytale spell...? Grimm tales? Lame." He looked from the book then down to the back of VHS, then back to the pot. "Dude is lucky I brought the VHS versions. I just saved his potion from lamdome!" He said duping the sack into the pot, letting it smoke up the room. "Sweet." America then left the room chuckling to himself and ran into England who looked more than upset.

"America? What the bloody hell are you doing in my house? Are you responcible for my missing book?"

"I came over to watch movies. But nevermind the book. I finish your potion for you."

"You what?" England yelled. "You ruined it!"

"Nah man. You needed to put the book in right? It's a done deal." But better. America added silently. "But anyway, I gotta go. You seem busy, so I'll go have sex on the beach with Japan."

"Sex on the beach? That's a drink, isn't it...?" England asked as America started ti walk away.

"Whatever helps you sleep at night man." America said with a grin then left.

"Ok. Well that was creepy. Helpful America then a very bad mental image. Alright... Cool." He shook his head before heading back into his lair, filling a bottle of wine with the potion. "Perfect." He grinned.

* * *

A few weeks later was a the next world meeting and Spain couldn't be happier. He and Romano walked down the hall after the meeting, and since neither of them were in too many committees they had the rest of the night to hang out.

"Sorry, but I gotta stop in France's room. I was in there this morning before the meetingg and I left my wallet there."

"Whatever. Just grab it and go." Romano said with a sigh as Spain opened the door. They both walked inside, and Spain went looking for his wallet while Romano went straight for the bottle of wine sitting on the table. "This is a nice brand." He said looking it over. "Must be a gift. He wouldn't buy something this nice..."

"France has a great taste in wine. I've had the stuff he makes. It's nice. Where is that pesky little..."

"Think he'll mind if I take a glass?"

"Yeah. He'd mind. Ah hah!" Spain cried in triumph holding up his wallet.

"I'm having a glass just to spite him then." Romano said with a smirk pulling out two wine glasses. "And so are you."

"Ah fine." Spain said, not really minding. France did owe him money from a bet so he'd let him off after this. Romano poured the glasses handing one to Spain.

"To spite."

"To us." Spain responded with a flirtatious grin. They clanked their drinks together and took a sip, and everything went black.

* * *

Hours later France came into his room finding it unlocked, with two broken glasses on the floor and spilled wine, as if their holders disappeared out of thin air.

* * *

**What's your favorite Disney movie? Tell me in a review!**


	2. Cinderella

Lovino woke up slowly, feeling like he'd just slept for a 100 years. He must have drank too much last night... He sat up in his bed, looking around the room and realizing this is not the hotel room he and Antonio were sharing. Nor, was this pink night gown his...

"Fuck. Fuck..." he stood up looking around the room in a panic. "Oh sweet Mary Jesus on a pogo stick was I roofied and taken back to some sickos house..."

"Lovi dude!" a small squeaky voice said from the ground. Lovino looked down and saw a few mice on the ground smiling up at him. "Dude!" the lead mouse said. he was a sandy blond color with black fur around his eyes like glasses and a small cowlick. "Ok... Ok." He sat down. "I'm dreaming. Obviously. Because that is America mouse..." He looked at the other mice "With Hungary Mouse, and Canada Mouse... Prussia mouse... Ah shit..."

"Ahaha take that Fran- Romano?" A voice said from the corner of the room. Romano stood up and walked over to the mirror, as that was where the voice was coming from. In the mirror was a smokey face, of none other than England. "Bloody hell! Did you drink the wine?" he asked.

"Oh for fucks sake! This is your fault?" Lovino cried "I should have fucking known..."

"Ah shit... Alright, I can help."

"Damn right you're going to help! But first explain what happened to me?"

"Alright. I made a potion to trap France in the Grimm fairy tale books, but you somehow drank it."

"Little bottle of ed wine in France's room?" Lovino asked with a sigh.

"That one. Anyway you'll have to-"

"England bro I'm back!" A loud voice said out of the room, stomping up into England's room, America burst in, a back of Disney blu-ray CDs in his bag. "Oh hey Romano!"

"Not now America! I'm trying to help the poor soul!"

"Shit! Spain drank the wine too! that stupid..."

"Oh sweet, did you guys drink England's Disney potion? He wanted to put the Grimm tales in, but I made it better by putting in a bunch of classic Disney movies!"

"You what?" England asked before groaning and laying his head down.

"Disney movies. I'm stuck in a Disney movie...?" Romano asked with a sigh. "Guess that explains America mouse..." He grabbed the little mouse by the tail holding him up.

"Dude!" the little mouse said and America grinned.

"Dude that is so awesome!" America yelled pressing his face against the mirror. "I want one!"

"Alright I got it." England said sitting up. "I know how to get you out. But it's going to take some work. I can track you from here, so when you get to the next movie, I'll contact you. Also, when you need help you simply just stand in front of a mirror and call for me. Also, only one of you can retain your true memory, and whoever retains their memory makes them the main character. Which means Antonio is out there somewhere thinking he's whoever his character is. Chances are he's also a main character. And, the other characters will look like people in your life. Like... America mouse. Now, here's the steps you need to follow. Step one, figure out what movie you're in. Step two, find Antonio. Step 3, play your part and finish the story. When you finish the story you'll wake up in the next. Eventually you'll wake up home."

"Alright... Fuck I hate this, but sounds easy."

"Seriously. I can't stress the playing your part, part. You need to finish the story, and you may have to do a lot of crazy things." England said seriously.

"Yeah yeah..."

"Where are you?"

"Easy bro!" America chimed in. "he's Cinderella!"

"Ah fuck..." Lovino sighed. "Of course..."

"I bet you anything Toni boy is Prince charming!"

"Probably." England said with a sigh. "Good luck Romano."

"See ya soon!" And with that the mirror went back to normal. Just as they left, the clock chimed in the distance.

Lovino gave a huge sigh, before standing up. "I really hope I don't have to sing..." He opened his closet looking for something to wear, then slipped on brown pants and a white shirt with an apron. "Thank god I'm not in a dress." He went downstairs, doing chores with a groan.

"This is almost as bad as when I worked for that jerk bastard." then the bells started ringing.

"LOVINO WHERE'S MY TEA?"

"LOVINO!"

"Nevermind. This is worse." Lovino made three cups of tea, delivering each to his apparent step brothers (Feli and Seborga. Go figure) before finally giving the last cup to his step grand father Romulus. Romulus then gave him a long ass list of work for him to do. Including cleaning the floor in the foyer.

* * *

Lovino was on all fours, and not even in the fun way. He was scrubbing the floor, while listening to Feliciano and Marcello have their music lesson. It was not going well. "Damn Feli... England sapped the song right out of you..." Lovino mused as he scrubbed the floor. He hummed the song Feli was singing to himself a little, which lead to him singing softly. "_Sing sweet nightengale... Sing sweet nightengale... High above me~" _A knock on the door snapped Lovino out of it, and he shook his head. "No singing..." He answered the door and a sleepy (Very greek) messenger handed him a letter.

"It's urgent... From the king." He yawned. Lovino took it from him looking it over.

"Thanks." He responded before closing the door, as America mouse trotted over to him. "I suppose I should bring this up to them... Grandpa might have a cow though." America mouse nodded before sponding with his usual 'Dude!' "Right, come on." Lovino walked up the stairs to the music room opening the door.

"Lovino!" His grandfather yelled "You know better than to interup-"

"Letter from the king." Lovino said boredly holding up the letter. "Figured you'd want to know." His grandfather snapped it out of his hand reading it over quickly.

"There's to be a ball for Prince Antonio." Romulus said with a grin.

"Found ya." Lovino whispered.

"An every eligible person in the kingdom must attend. Boys, find your good suites. One of you is going to be king."

"Even me?" Lovino asked.

"Him?" Marcello asked in disgust.

"Grandpa you mustn't! He'd embarrass us!"

"He'd probably ask the Prince to hold his broom!"

"Oi! It says any eligible citizen! I'm eligible. Besides, it's not like I want to get with the Prince. I just want to go to a party."

"Fine." Romulus said with a smirk

"No Grandpa!"

"If," he started. "You sweep and mop the floors, do the laundry, clean the stable, dust the house, do all the dishes and change all the curtains in the house to the winter ones. By tomorrow. Oh! And find something nice to wear."

"Jesus. All that?" Lovino groaned. "Fine whatever. It'll be done..."

"Good. Off with you now." Lovino rolled his eyes and walked out. He smiled softly, because part of him.. Was excited to go to the ball. He skipped off to go and ready his outfit.

* * *

He found an old suit, that was very nice but terribly out of style. "If I find the time, I can fix it up..." America mouse looked it over and smiled having a small idea. "Alright. Let's get those chores started. America mouse, can you make sure my awful fake siblings and grandpa don't destroy this?"

"Dude!" He said happily.

"Awesome I'll be back."

But it took Lovino forever to do all his chores as it seemed his step brothers suddenly needed him to do everything all at once. But somehow Lovino managed to do it all and more. At the cost of losing his sleep, but still he was able to do it by the next night. Unfortunately, he still had no outfit to wear. He went up to his room, not daring to look at his brothers all ready to go.

"Oh well... I mean I'm sure I can grab him eventually..." He sighed.

"Dude!" America mouse said grabbing him by the pant leg the moment he walked in. "Dude!"

"Wha- oh my!" Lovino saw his suit, but beautifully updated. "You did this...?" He asked America mouse and the others. "I love it." They cheered as he quickly got dressed. He ran downstairs yelling "Wait! Wait! I'm ready!" he slid down the banister. "What do you think?" He asked smiling uncontrollably.

"You look..." Romulus started with a sneer. "Lovely. The cart is here..."

"Wait." Feliciano said. "That's my tie! Give it here!" He tore it off Lovino's neck.

"And that's my vest!" Marcello screamed. "This is mine too!" The boys tore at his suit until all that was left was rags.

"Oh. What a shame. Lovino you seem to have left a mess... Clean it up while we're at the ball?" He asked with a smirk. "Come on boys." And the three left laughing.

Lovino stood there in a mess of the rags that used to be his outfit, and before he knew it tears were streaming down his face. He ran from the house not looking back, crying heavily as the worse thoughts went through his head. Antonio was going to marry one of his brothers, never know who he truely was, and Lovino would be stuck as their maid forever. he threw himself on a stone bench in the garden, sobbing.

"Why... Why do I care so much...?"

"Oh child." A voice said from above. Lovino looked up and saw England smiling down at him. It was kinda creepy as he now had a toga and angel wings on. "Chin up. You're going to that ball lad." Lovino stood stepping back.

"Who... Who the fuck are you...?"

"Your fairy god Doctor." He said with a grin. "I'm here to make all your dreams come true."

"Doctor... Doctor who?"

"That is the question isn't it. Anyway, lets get you a carriage... Dumbledora the Explora!" He chanted and made a pumpkin into a carriage. "Now some horses..." America mouse and the others were then made into horses, America horse leading. "Ah much better. Now for your clothes. You can't go like that. Lets see..." He flew around him taking him in. "Janet Michel Jack Latoya, Dumbledora the Explora!" and with a wave of his wand Lovino was wearing a bueatiful dress of silver and blue.

"Um... Doctor bastard. I'm a dude. And why am I wearing glass shoes?"

"Who cares? You look great! Get going kid!" He pushed Lovino into the carriage. "Be back by midnight because the spell wears off then!"

"I... Right. Thank you." Lovino said with a small smile. "I really mean it."

"I know chap. Now off you go!" And with that America horse and the others trotted off. Lovino smiled softly, excited and feeling happy despite his situation. He soon arrived at the castle, and stared up in awe at it's beauty.

"Wow... I'll be back soon!" He told the horses, before stepping inside. He was greeted by kinda scary knights standing tall. The party seemed to have already started when Lovino ound his way inside. He scanned the crowd before spotting a mess of happy brown hair. Antonio was dancing with Feli, and he seemed to be having an ok time. That is until he looked up and met eyes with Lovino. He dropped Feli's hand and made his way over to Lovino.

"May I have a dance?" He asked. Lovino bit his lip and nodded and let Antonio take him away into the dance. They seemed to dance for hours, Lovino getting lost in Antonio's bright green eyes.

"Have you always been this good looking...?" Lovino mused softly.

"I don't understand what you mean..." Antonio said softly.

"Nothing..." Soon they twirled out onto the balcony where they could be alone.

"_So this is love..." _Lovino say softly "_So this is what makes life divine. I'm all aglow, and now I know..." _

"_And now I know..." _Antonio sang softly back.

"_The key to all heaven, is mine..." _Antonio twirled him.

"_My heart has wings... And I can fly..." _

"_I'll touch every star in the sky." _They sang together "_So this is the miracle that I've been dreaming of..." _

"_So this is... Love~" _

They sat by the fountain together talking quietly, about nothing. Lovino couldn't take his eyes off Antonio, a feeling in his gut unlike any before.

"I know we just met..." Antonio began taking his hand. "But I feel as if I've known you for thousands of lifetimes..."

"You don't say..." Lovino said softly.

"You are... Amazing..." Antonio leaned in, his eyes closed. Lovino's fluttered shut, ready to kiss him. But before he could, the clock stuck twelve.

"I have to go!" Lovino shot up. "I'm sorry but I must!"

"Wait! Please!" Antonio begged as he chanced Lovino through the party and out the door. "Stop I don't even know your name!" Lovino nearly tripped, his shoe coming off, but he couldn't go back for it. He ran into the carriage which took him home, and barely made it. All that was left was a smashed pumpkin, some mice and a single glass slipper.

"Oh... Doctor. Thank you..." He held the shoe to his chest happily.

* * *

The next day, the prince went around the whole kingdom trying to find the wearing of the shoe. Everyone tried it on, but no one seemed to fit it. Meanwhile, Romulus knew who it belonged to. That brat had snuck out of his house and went to the ball, and made the prince fall for him. So, Romulus locked him in his room when the Prince came.

"Oi!" You bastard!" Lovino shouted as the door locked. "Let me out!"

Romulus smirked and went down stairs just as the Prince and his handsome duke came in. "We're here to try on the slipper." The duke said kissing the hands of Feli and Marcello. "Who first?"

But it didn't matter. Both of them were too small for the shoe. "Are you sure no one else lives here...?" Antonio asked but before Romulus could awnser, a loud crash was heard upstairs and Lovino raced down the steps to the living room. The duke smiled and ran over to Lovino with the shoe, but was tripped in the process, dropping the shoe.

"Non! Antonie, I'm so sorry!"

"It's ok Francis. We don't need it." Antonio said not takin his eyes off of Lovino, who pulled out the other shoe.

"I have the other so it's whatever."

"May I?" Antonio asked taking it from him.

"You may. But don't get handsy, you hear?" Antonio grinned going down on one knee, slipping the shoe onto Lovino. A perfect fit. Antonio stood up and kissed him, and Lovino kissed back, entangling his hands in his hair. Antonio pulled back, his eyes wide.

"Lovino!" He put a hand over his mouth. "Holy shit Lovi we're in Cinderella."

"Welcome back bastard." Lovino said with a grin.

"What is happening?" Antonio asked.

"We're stuck wandering through Disney movies. Call England at a mirror if you wake up in a strange place. He'll explain it all."

"We just kissed."

"Yeah. It's not the first time."

"But we're not drunk, nor are we playing truth or dare, and you're not 10 and Im putting you to bed. That was a real romantic kiss! You like me don't you!"

"What..?" Lovino was blushing. "No... I... Not now!" And with that, Antonio kissed him again, letting the world turn blank.

* * *

**Hokay so, these'll vary in size. Also, who's your favorite Disney villain? And who should I cast as them? **


End file.
